Blue Moon
by Illiana.Snow
Summary: 52 years after the book ended. The Cullen families' life seemed to be full of happiness. Jacob was with Nessie, they had two children, twins. But underneath all that glow was the worry, the worry for when the Voltuire would come and fight them. It was unavoidable, but if they win what will happen to the vampire world without their 'leaders? Rated T just in case. Maybe Spoilers


**This is just an idea that's been in my head since I watched the ending of the twilight movie. I'm a huge Seth fan! Ah Seth…I've always wondered what would happen if Jacob and Nessie had children? This is how the idea came about….hopefully it is good. Please enjoy, if you don't then you can leave. In POV of Nessie's daughter. **

Thoughts and the Coming Doom

Hello my name is Lilli Bell Black. This is as much as my families story as mine. My mother is Renesmee Black and my father is Jacob Black. I have a twin brother, William Ed Black. For my whole life all I have ever known was happiness. That's all my family ever showed around us, even though I knew they weren't truly happy. There was worry beneath all their smiles and I soon found out what that worry was about. It was about the unknown, about William and I.

I was sitting on the floor staring at the television; my back was against the couch where Seth was asleep on. Emmett was in the other chair flipping through the channels faster than my eyes could see. He finally settled on football. He always watches football.

Currently we were in a home in Alaska. We've been living here for as long as I can remember. I can understand why we stayed. There were barely any humans, and the humans that did live here we never saw. I had a feeling this wasn't because the majority of my family didn't age.

I had a huge family—coven, I frowned. We weren't a coven. I saw us as a family. There was Carlisle and Esme, who were like the parents of everyone. In my case the great grandparents, though they didn't look old, no one in my family did. After Carlisle and Esme were Edward and Bella. They were my real grandparents, the parents of my parents.

There was also Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie; they were like aunts and uncles to me. Though they felt closer than normal aunts and uncles, or that could because we all lived in the same house.

I had my parents, Renesmee and Jacob. I also had William—Bill he preferred to be called, as my twin brother; though he looked nothing alike. Bill and I were born on the same day, we truly were twins, but for some reason he had aged to adult hood faster than me. Where I had the body, and age of a 13 year old; Bill already looked to be a full adult.

Bill and I were also complete opposites, not just in looks but personalities as well. Bill was tall, and muscular. He had strength I don't think I could ever get. His skin was tan even in this sunless lifestyle and he radiated heat. That could be because he was a werewolve—shape-shifter I corrected myself.

He had an angular square face while mine was roundish and almost childish. I held my hands out in front of me a frown on my face. My hands were small and rather pathetic looking. The nails were long, but they broke easily. My skin was pale, not quiet the glowing pale that my mom had, weaker.

I closed my hands in fist then sighed. Emmett glanced in my direction with a raised eyebrow but I didn't look at him. Instead I hugged my legs to my chest, waiting. I was waiting for the rest of the family to get back. It was boring when it was just Emmett and a sleeping Seth.

Emmett gave out a roar that made me jump when his team lost a touchdown. I wasn't the only one startled, Seth had woken up and his first reaction to the roar was to pull me up to him, wrap his body protectively around me. My face was red, I just knew it. Guessing by Emmett's laugh he found my red face amusing.

Seth released me when he saw there was no danger, but I didn't think he would be going back to sleep again. This made me happy, Seth would keep me entertained. He would stop me from thinking too much. It was never good when I thought too much, at least not well for me.

"Seth" I shuddered it my voice, I hated my voice. It was neither beautiful like the vampires, nor a growl like the werewolves. It sounded _human_!

Seth's hand was instantly cupping at my cheek, his face looking like he knew what I was thinking. Seth always knew what I was thinking, even more than Edward. Or that's how it seemed to me.

His lips pulled down into a frown as he looked at me and I blushed red. I knew what his look meant, he wasn't happy I was bashing myself. Hating myself. I look down from his eyes and mumble "sorry."

He moved and lifted my chin up so I had to look at him and a smile spread across his face. "Have you slept any?" he asked and frowns a bit when I shake my head. I never sleep when most of my family was out hunting, it had me worried. "Don't worry" he said, reading my thoughts again. "They will be home soon" he assured me. I could never distrust his words.

Emmett turned off the television. "Not soon, they're back already" he said getting up from the chair. He always hated when he had to stay behind, I heard him mumble _babysitting duty_ one time, but that could have been my imagination.

Seth smiled as he pulled me up from the floor. "See nothing to worry about" he said following after Emmett to great them. I kept my hand in his squeezing at it softly, before I let it go and ran to my brother who was in his wolf form.

His chuckles shook my body as I hugged at his neck. I hated when he had to leave me, I knew that if he died, I'd die along with him. "Welcome back" I mumbled against his fur.

'I was only gone a night' he said in my head. Bill and I had a particular…power. Bill and I could project thought, words mostly, into another's head. Conversing with Bill came easier to me than anyone else; Bill was able to talk to anyone normally without trouble.

'Too long' I think to him before having to let go dad nudging at my shoulder as if asking where his hug was. I laugh softly and hug him tightly, mom patting my head where she was sitting on top of dad.

"We should get inside so William and Jacob can change back in peace" she said her voice ringing across my head like bells and I nod my head as she climbs down from dad's back and takes my hand walking inside with me. I love when I was surrounded by my family, even if they could be annoying.

I was sitting in Seth's lap, we were outside and I was using his warmth. I hated the cold; I felt it unlike my other family members. Luckily though there touch didn't feel cold to me; or I think I would hate to be touched.

Seth rested his head on my head pulling me closer to him his big hands holding my frail ones, surrounding them with warmth. When Seth was around I never needed gloves. "Do you want to go play?" I asked him. I couldn't see his face but I felt like he was staring at my family; who were playing baseball.

"No" he said not even giving my question any thought. My guess was wrong; Seth never wanted to do anything unless I could do it with him as well. If the activity wasn't dangers; if it was dangerous Seth wanted to keep me away from it. I guess that's how imprinting works.

I asked Bill about it once, after having heard it in a conversation between mom and dad. I had thought it was something to worry about, but Bill had assured me it wasn't. When he explained it to me it didn't sound too bad, I liked having Seth around me as well.

"Seth" I started then wavered, wondering if I should ask him.

"Hmm?" he grunted to show he was listening. I chewed at my lip debating. Seth must have thought I was taking too long because took one of his hands from mine, making sure to take both my hands into the other one, and lifted my face up to his. "What is it?" he asked his eyes grave as if he knew I was going to ask something serious.

I was silent for a bit longer then I let out my breath in a sigh before asking, "What am I?"

Seth blinked at the question, a bit confused by it, I think. Then he frowned a bit, and I confirmed my thoughts that he didn't understand it. "You're you" he finally said after thinking. "You are Lilli."

I shook my head and bit at my lip. That's not the answer I was looking for. "No _what _am I?" I asked again my hands quivering a bit in his. He squeezed them lightly worry on his face. "You and Leah, and Dad, and Bill are werewolves. Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie and Grandpa and Grandma are vampires. Momma is half vampire half human. But _what am I_?"

Seth was quiet for a long time at this. I knew he was thinking, thinking for the answer that would please my question but not hurt me either. I worried about this, what answer would hurt me? I didn't hear my family stop playing baseball, nor did I feel the rain/hail start falling down from the clouds.

"I'm not sure" Seth finally whispered moving his hand from my chin to protect my face from the rain. His body automatically bent to lean over me, to protect me more. "To me you are Lilli, it doesn't matter what you are" he said his breath making my hair dance "you are perfect."

I blush red at his words overcome by feelings I didn't know I could have and Seth smiled a bit, like he knew what I was feeling. "Let's get you inside and out of this rain" he said then looked up at my family who I didn't notice had stopped playing and were watching us concern on most of their faces. They had heard our conversation.

I felt even more embarrassed about that as Seth picked me up. I hid my face in his shoulder. He headed back inside nodding towards my family to show them he could handle this. He wasn't they kid they still thought of him as.

'Sis' Bill said in my head, I was able to feel his worry it made my heart tremble. Seth heard it and held me closer. 'Sis, don't worry about stuff like that. Seth's right, you are perfect.'

I bit down on my lip and smiled a bit 'love you too Bill' I sent and I could feel him send his love back, even though he didn't say the words.

"Let's get you dried" Seth said once he closed the door. We were still able to see into the 'backyard' where my family was playing. The backside wall was almost all windows.

I nodded my head when I realized Seth wanted an answer and he set me down pulling off my soaking coat. I didn't realize how cold I was until he placed his hands around my arms. I shivered my teeth chattering. Seth chuckled a bit and pulled me into a hug not caring that I was getting him cold, the wet evaporated on his skin.

"I'll get her into dry clothes" Leah said from behind Seth shocking us both. Leah had gotten closer to the Cullen family and less uncomfortable. It's been years since she's been living with them. Also it helped a little when her younger brother was imprinted on a family member.

Seth looked at his sister and frowned a bit but he let me go, even I could tell it was unwilling. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop laughing and Leah took my wrist walking with me up to my room.

The room was small, compared to the others. But it had the best view out of all of them. The whole backside wall was windows, which for the most part was kept behind curtains. I left them open all the time, but someone always seemed to close them. Leah closed them this time so I could get out of my clothes.

I liked things comfortable, and simple. I tried to convey this to Alice, who always bought me clothes, but she didn't seem to understand. She never let me wear the same clothes twice either. Alice spoiled people too much.

Leah had helped me into black leggings, I was happy with how warm and soft they felt. Comfortable. My limbs weren't moving like I wanted them too, but that was understandable. They had been frozen solid. The shirt was a green dress styled one with long sleeves that fell past my hands. I loved sleeves that did that.

I smiled up at Leah when I was dressed in warm and dry clothes. "Thank you" I said as she brushed my hair out of its tangles.

Leah just smiled and set the brush aside when she finished and we went back down to Seth who was waiting, two plates of food on his lap. Good I was starving. My stomach growled as the smell of the food wafted towards me and Seth chuckled pulling me down beside him before handing me a plate, Leah sat in another chair closing her eyes to rest.

A couple of weeks passed by like they always did in blissful happiness. Even though I didn't get to see a lot of people my age, we rarely got visitors except for the Denali cousins. I was really happy with my life.

My family taught Bill and me anything we needed to know to make up for the lack of a school. I didn't really enjoy lessons but Seth always joined us, which made them a bit better. I was never far from Seth a lot of the time; which I knew when I was younger had bothered my parent. Bill, who was more advance in body and mind, had told me so.

They didn't like the idea of Seth imprinting on me, especially since he was more like a brother to them; but Jacob knew werewolves couldn't choose who they imprinted one. When they had found out about Seth's imprintment, which didn't take long; Edward had laughed loudly at the irony of it since him and Bella went through the same thing with Jacob imprinting on Renesmee.

I felt arms wrap around me and they were warm so I knew they weren't Seth's or any of the other werewolves. "You think too much my lovely Lily" Edwards voice said from beside my ear.

I smile widely as I turned around and hugged him tightly. They were back, it had been a small hunting trip, just him and Bell and mom. And since mom when dad had to go and since dad went Bill demanded to go too.

Edward chuckled as he kissed my temple then my cheek and finally my forehead. I loved grandpa's kisses they were always so gentle. "You think just like Bella" He mumbled pulling away from me "it's not good to think so deeply at your age" he teased me.

I bit back a smile then giggled as Bella wrapped her arms around Edward tightening her hold to make sure it hurt him. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She asked sweetly.

I noticed that Edward looked a bit paler than normal but he smiled at Bella "nothing" he said giving her a kiss distracting her. I took that opportunity to leave the room, I felt uncomfortable when I saw my family kissing like that. It was weird—gross.

I walked into the kitchen were Bill and Seth were looking for food. We had plenty of food but I think they felt a sense of enjoyment when they looked at all the food before getting some to eat. I moved and jumped up onto the counter pulling a bag of Cheetos towards me. I love Cheetos.

"You should eat dinner first" Bill said frowning at me when he heard me take the first bite. I just stuck my tongue out at him before counting to eat.

Seth moved and took the bag out of my hand when he thought I had eaten enough. He would never outright take them from me. He handed me a heated up container of leftover cheesy pasta. I smiled brightly, Seth knew what I liked.

'You're going to get gas' Bill pointed out in my head as he sat down in the bar stool Seth picking me up and moving me to one as well. My face was red, Seth didn't question it. He always knew what was going on my head.

'I'm not going to get gas!' I threw back at him frowning unhappily as he just chuckled.

"Lilli" Seth called out my name touching my cheek to get his attention. I looked up at him blinking, he looked serious. I was worried but I relaxed when he smiled "What do you want for your birthday?"

I blinked at that surprised he even asked the question, he always knew what I wanted. I frowned up at him confused and he smirked a bit. "Have you even forgotten that today is your birthday?" he asked sounding amused.

I gape at him then looked at Bill wide eyed. Bill just shrugged, he never kept track of our birthday; not sense he stopped growing. "Oh I forgot" I mumbled looking back at Seth.

He smiled a bit sadly at that, he didn't want me to ever forget my birthday. It happens a lot though, he's gotten used to me forgetting, even though he doesn't like it. "Here" he said handing me a wrapped up box "Happy 14th Birthday" he said smiling.

I glowed up at him blushing before opening up the present quickly not listening as Bill jokingly asked "What nothing for me?"

"Oh" I gasped as he pulled out the charmed bracelet. It was homemade, weaved from wool. So warm I thought. Seth pulled my hand forward taking the weaved bracelet, the charms weaved into the bracelet, and put it around my wrist. The fit was just right.

"Do you like it?" Seth asked, though I knew he knew the answer. I didn't answer right away though I ran my hand over the charms. One was a wolf, the other a flower—lily, like my name. The last one, between the two charms was a heart. My face went red, even my young mind could make the connection.

Bill surprised me by whistling beside my ear as he admired the bracelet. "Dad will kill you Seth" he joked; his own hand moving forwards to stroke the charms. I looked up at Bill smiling and he smiled back down at me kissing my forehead before heading out to go get everyone.

Seth let the smile go from his face and he moved lifting up my face so he could look at me. He looked a bit worried, maybe he wasn't as sure as I thought he had been. "Do you like it?" he asked again and I shook my head my heart aching as his face looked a bit crushed.

"No. No!" I gasped pulling Seth's hand back to my face "I don't like it Seth" I felt his hand twitch; I knew he wanted to pull it away but he kept it there because I wanted his hand there. "I love it Seth. Love it a lot" I mumbled shyly.

Seth blinked at that as the words registered in his brain then he smiled brightly looking relived. He pulled my face closer to him making me lean over the counter and he kissed my forehead softly. His kiss burned. "Don't worry me like that" he said his voice a bit hoarse. I must have hurt him deeply when he thought I didn't like the present.

"Sorry" I mumbled and he pulled away from me having already forgiven me before I even said I loved it. My Seth was so sweet, so loving.

I heard a chuckled behind me and jumped a bit looking back at Edward who I knew had read my thoughts. My face flushed red and I glared at him but he just smiled at me and held out his hand. "We're waiting outside" he said then chuckled at my confused look. "It's your party. Did you really think we would forget?"

Seth moved and pulled at my wrist putting my hand in Edwards who then pulled me along with him to outside. I gasped a bit when I walked out. No one in my family needed the lights to be able to see in the dark, but they had them all over. I don't think they were just there for me to be able to see, I think they were there for decoration.

"It's beautiful" Seth said from behind me a smile blazing on his face. I had to nod my head in agreement. My family did so much for me, I thought tearing up and Bill came towards me pulling me against his side. This was just as much his party as mine.

My family doesn't give many gifts, except Alice. But the gifts they gave were extraordinary. Bill had gotten a ring with our family 'crest' something that I said we needed when I was younger. It's amazing they remember such things. I had gotten a necklace to match his ring.

Bill was also given, since he was already so mature, a motorbike. Bill was in ecstasy, I could feel it rolling off him as he started up the bike riding it around the vast Alaska country side. 'Sis you'll have to ride with me!' Bill called out to my mind; he was far off away from the group.

I giggled and shook my head and Seth looked at me curiously but I waved him away as Alice came towards me her hands behind her back. She was hiding something, another present. My face broke into a smile. Alice always had the best presents.

She showed it to me opening it up. I first noticed the music that chimed out of it. So beautiful, I had a feeling it was one of Edward's songs. I looked at him quickly and he smiled at me nodding. He and Bella were dancing to the music box.

Jasper cleared his throat softly to get my attention again and I looked at him curiously and he pointed back down at the box. I looked back down then gaped in shock. Not only was the music was wonderful the box itself was a wonder.

In the glowing yellow lights the box had shimmering colors coming off it. Mainly yellow colors but there were other colors in the rainbow. I could see through the box, to the mechanics that made the song come out. I knew dad would be interested in something like that; he'd probably want to take it apart. I won't let him.

The music box looked like ice with all its colors and the way you could just see through it. Alice pressed it into my hands and I shivered a bit at the coolness of it. It wasn't ice, it was glass, but it certainly felt and looked like ice. Never melting ice, so beautiful.

Alice smiled as if she just read my thoughts, maybe it showed on my face. She closed the box and I sighed at the loss of the music. Her hand traced the lid of the box. It was the only part that wasn't ice, aside from the inside.

I went speechless at the design. I heard Seth's sudden intake of breath, he was just as shock as me. This was his first time seeing it as well. The lid of box had a wolf craved onto it, the metal made to color it brown, the same brown as my Seth's fur. Underneath the wolf green letters sprawled out our names, I never wanted to let the box go.

Jasper smiled as he leaned closer to me, he did that without thinking. He always drew near people that were happy. I wasn't sure what Seth was feeling though as I saw his fingers trace our names. It was trembling slight, I wondered why. I looked up at his face looking for the answer, I couldn't find it.

"Your parents were a bit against it" Alice said obviously liking our delight just as much as Jasper was. "But I had to have it made for you!" she gave me a wink, I didn't understand. Maybe I wouldn't understand for a long time. I looked up at Seth again, his face showed he understood. Surprisingly it was a slight pink color. I would have to ask him later about it, not now. Now was for the party, to enjoy the glow my family gave me.

Alice moved taking the music box from me, she seemed pleased by the unhappy look on my face. "I'm just going to take it inside" she said but when she moved to take a set she froze up. The box moved slipping out of her fingers, my eyes caught it but my body was too slow. Seth's however wasn't, he dived down catching the box before it crashed to the ground and broke.

I would have been devastated if the box broke but the look on Alice's face was more horrifying. I looked at Edward, we all knew what was going on; Alice was having a vision. Edwards face showed he was just as appalled by the vision.

Jaspers arms were suddenly around Alice holding her "Alice? Alice what is it?" he asked worry making his voice shake.

Seth moved me quickly into his side pressing the box into my hands. 'There's a Vampire we don't know!' Bill's voice ranged in all our ears, my families' response was faster than mine.

There was the distinct low growl coming from 9 different throats. Edward and Alice were too deep in the vision to growl. What did they see? I worried, I wondered. Was it something so horrible? Did I have to do with the stranger?

I knew the others were thinking the same, Carlisle and Emmett shared a look they moved taking off towards where Bill had found the stranger. Jacob ran after them stripping off his clothes shifting to his wolf form barking out for Leah to come.

The others were different, Bella moved quickly to mom holding her to her looking at Edward with worry. Jasper moved and picked up Alice heading into the house which was safer. Seth pulled me along after them. I didn't know till later that this day, the day I turned 14 would have changed my life forever.

**Ah I hope it was good! I had fun writing this, I feel like this will be interesting. I hope I made the characters seem okay…it's been awhile since I've read the books so if they were a bit out of character sorry, but I'm not going to read the books to try to get their characters right. I'm going to go with the stories flow and have their reaction meet with what the story believes they should be. **

**I know that some of it with Seth's imprinting was a bit off. That they don't think like that, but you know Seth's a smart person and a guy. So I had a feeling he'd think of that sometimes, now that Lilli was olderish…not a child anymore at least. **

**I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I have a rough plan of where I want this story to go so yeah…..I don't care if you don't like that it's an OC's POV I couldn't write it in one of the Twilights POV's that would have been too hard. **

**And if you are curious, Bill looks like Jacob (if you don't know what he looks like read the books again!) but with Edward/Nessie's hair color. Lily's small, pale, looks like Bella/Nessie, she has curly brown hair the same color as Bella and Nessie's eyes (used to by Bella's eyes). **

**I don't own twilight. I own this idea, and some of the characters that appear in it. Mainly Bill and Lily. I don't own Cheetos either, well not yet **** I'm gonna buy some though. Oh and if anyone gets were the Cheetos came from then good, The Host was a wonderful book, if not then GO READ THE HOST! Because if you like Twilight I'm sure you'll like The Host. **


End file.
